Chicken
Chickens starting melee weapon is unique to her character only. This character in hands of a skilled player often reaches later areas of the game. Features : Chicken begins with the Chicken Sword equipped and no ammo. When Chicken reaches zero HP, she loses one max HP and runs around headless for three seconds. This locks the camera on her current position. Getting health in any way will allow her head to grow back, but the max HP will still be lowered by one if health is replenished by a Mini Medkit pickup. : Walking over a Medkit will recover one max HP. Choosing the Last Wish mutation will replenish all of Chicken's lost max HP. : A headless Chicken can teleport through portals, her timer will reset when the next area is loaded. You can also revive yourself by choosing Rhino Skin or Last Wish mutations while Chicken is headless inside a portal. Special : Chicken slows down time in a small radius around her. This slows the attack and movement speed of her and all enemies within range, as well as the speed of any projectiles, including her own. Enemies and projectiles outside this radius move and fire at regular speed, slowing immediately if they come within range. Chicken's special is very useful for deflecting bullets and evading enemies with precision. Throne Butt : With Throne Butt, Chicken does not lose movement speed during her special. Gameplay :Chicken is a very tactical character to play as. Her abilities let you play very defensively, blocking projectiles and sending them back at enemies. With Throne Butt enabled, this makes reflecting even large waves of bullets relatively easy while still attacking enemies within melee range. You can also play her very recklessly, running straight into combat and relying on medkit drops when headless. :Useful mutations: *Throne Butt - For obvious reasons, allows you to move at normal speed while using your special. *Blood Lust - Chicken's passive allows you a few short moments after you reach zero health to do as much damage as possible. If Blood Lust manages to activate in this time you'll be revived, making this mutation a must-have in terms of survivability. Best when combined with Stress for maximum DPS and chances of reviving when "dead". *Rabbit Paw - Increases the chances of medkits spawning which could allow you to revive if Blood Lust doesn't activate. *Long Arms - Gives you a huge advantage over the playing field, allowing you to deflect bullets and attack enemies with Chicken's Sword from further away and even through walls. *Impact Wrists - Useful for melee in particular, giving you a chance to kill enemies from further away with flying corpses. *Euphoria - Makes your special even more effective at slowing bullets, which comes in handy during large-scale fights. *Extra Feet - Allows you to move faster even while activating your special, to help you maneuver between bullets with ease. *Scarier Face and Rhino Skin are also good mutations to have, adding to your survivability. *Sharp Teeth - Receiving the final blow can kill a bunch of enemies along with Chicken, effectively creating a chance for a medkit drop as soon as you need one. The damage of Sharp Teeth is based of how much HP you lost. This means if you have 2HP left and die (lose your head) to an explosion that did 10 damage, all enemies on the screen will take 4 damage, not 20. Trivia *She seems to have had martial arts training before. *The movies Chicken watches on her TV are: **''Seven Samurai'' **''Creature from the Black Lagoon'' **''The Mysterious Island'' *Prior to update #50 losing Chicken's head wouldn't lower her max health. *Prior to update #61 Chicken's Throne Butt mutation would affect attack speed, not movement speed. *Chicken is a playable character in the past Vlambeer game Super Crate Box, where she doesn't wear a mask. *She was added to Nuclear Throne in update #7. Category:Characters Category:Unlocking